Portal To Ninja
by VikiVamp
Summary: Milli was an average girl of the age of 16, living in England of 2012. Her life was pretty normal until she wished upon a star to make her life more interesting, she found a portal that lead her to a Ninja world of the anime 'Naruto'. But when two Rogue ninjas take notice, all hell breaks loose. Their names are Sasori and Deidara. Strong Saso x OC x Dei.


**Portal To Ninja**

**Summery: This Story is for my Best friend as part of her Christmas present, I hope you like it Mel ;) **

**Milli was an average girl of the age of 16, living in England of 2012. Her life was pretty normal until she wished upon a star to make her life more interesting, she found a portal that lead her to a Ninja world of the anime 'Naruto'. But when two Rogue ninjas take notice, all hell breaks loose. Their names are Sasori and Deidara. Strong SasoxOCxDei. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or It's characters. The only things I own from this is the OC's and the plot. **

"Hello, my name is Milli, and this is my story on why you should never wish to change your life. I am 16 years old, currently in college, I have short dark brunette hair, normally wear dark type of clothes. A lot has happened around me and I just wanted to escape, I love my friends, but I just wanted something more. So I am now going to tell you how a wish on a star can completely change your life…"

It was early Christmas morning in the year 2012, I got some really amazing presents from my family, and from my friends. Though I still felt a huge emptiness in my heart, I just felt like I didn't belong here on this world, heh, I hope I don't come across too selfish, it's just how I've felt for as long as I remember. My best friend who I've know for almost 5 years now has always had my back, I know she wanted the same, something more in life than the one we are living now. But I needed to be alone this time.

So as me and my family carried on our Christmas traditions until dusk, I decided I wanted to take a walk out in my garden. I laid down on the grass to look up into the sky. It was beautiful, I could see so many stars out, it was so clear that I bet I could of named every single star (If I knew their names). I carried on laying there for about half an hour thinking about how amazing it would be to be apart of a anime or game even, and have a huge heroic role. A look of disappointment spread across my face while thinking of this.

"I wish my life to be just like that, where I matter and where I have a huge role, maybe even be apart of one of my favourite animes would just be amazing…" I sighed. While continuing to stare up into the sky I saw a quick flash of light fly over my head.

"A….a shooting star!?" I shouted out load. I could not believe my eyes at this second, I made a wish right before it showed up, does that count?

Still laying down mesmerized by what I just saw something else happened right at that second. The sound of a twig breaking over by the corner of my garden where a huge tree stood still. Normally when this sort of thing happened I'm never that curious to look. But it was like something took over me and I could turn back to my house. I HAD to know what was over there. Maybe a baby rabbit lost it's way? Maybe it was just a bird, but I was determined to find out.

I slowly made my way to the tree, I looked at the grass beneath it. A small twig that had snapped. No evidence to what made it snap seemed to be around however.

"Pfft, this was a waste of time, might as well just go back home, it's starting to get really cold now." I whispered to myself. Just as I said that, another twig snapped, this time, behind the tree from what I could hear. I made my way to move behind the tree, getting closer to where I heard the sound. I finally got right behind the tree looking at the ground. This part scared me a little, but what I saw next freaked me out even more. I found a stone with a 'leaf' symbol on it, like from the anime Naruto, but it scared me mostly because the stone was GLOWING. And I really mean it was glowing like from those glow sticks you can get.

I picked up the stone carefully and brought it to my chest. I stared so intensely into it, and that's when I saw that the glow from the stone was moving it's way onto my hands and spreading itself further onto my body. I tried to drop the stone but I was completely paralyzed that I couldn't even blink!

When the glow went to all of my body, my vision started to go white, and soon I couldn't see anything. I heard screams coming from my head, memories replying itself over and over again until I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light of the sun. I thought I had just passed out in my garden from shock of the cold or something, until I slowly got up and saw myself in the middle of some brightly coloured forest of some kind.

I panicked a lot at this moment, trying t remember what happened. All I remembered was that stone, I still had it, it was in the palm of my hands…but I'm sure it was glowing before? As I was staring at the stone with my concentrating face on, I head the sound of two people talking, male voices from what I could hear.

I went to investigate, moving quietly to make sure I didn't draw any attention to myself just in case. I got behind a tall bush that seemed to be almost right next to the males. I found a little peeping hole in the bush that I could easily look through without being noticed, so that's what I did. The first man I saw had crimson red hair, never seen anyone with hair that red before, I couldn't see his face though because he was looking the other way. So then I tried to search for the other man, when I did spot him, I saw that he had really beautiful blonde hair, it was extremely long for a guy however, and he seemed to have put some of it in a high ponytail.

'_Now where have I seen that hairstyle before?' _I thought to myself. The men began to speak again, as they turned around to face each other my eyes widened in shock. I quickly brang my hands to my mouth to prevent myself from making a sound. I couldn't believe my eyes, it surely could not be them… but if it is, then where am I? That little sentence went through my head so many times before I took a look at the stone and remembered my wish.

In reality when I watch Naruto, Sasori and Deidara were one of the most beautiful men in the series. I had such a crush on them, even though they are evil I still really wished I could meet them and hug them (to put it in lighter terms). But when you actually think you see them in front of you, your heart races from fear. These two would KILL me if they knew I was right behind them. I did feel a little save though, knowing that I did not have any chakra so they could not detect me.

I slowly tried to move away from them, being as quiet as I could. I managed to crawl away behind the nearest tree I could find, my breathing increased from fear, I really tried my best to clam myself, so I took the chance to look back at where they were sitting to reassure myself that they did not notice me.

Taking a glimpse behind the tree I was hiding behind I couldn't see the rogue ninjas anywhere. My breathing increased even more.

'_Alright Milli, calm down, they most likely just left and moved on to a new location'_ I tried to reassure myself but with a hint of panic in the thought of my voice. I moved my head slowly back around when I came face to face with an angelic blonde prince…of darkness.

I shrieked in shock as he was staring at me with hunger in his eyes, like he was about to eat me. He had a sinister smirk on his lips. He seemed to find my reaction amusing of some kind. He crept towards me, when he did I was pushing myself back onto the tree even more. The blonde giggled in the most creepiest way. Eyes started to fall down my cheeks, I thought he was going to kill me.

"Heh, what's a girl like you doing in such a dangerous place like this? There are murderers and creeps everywhere." chuckled the blonde.

"And which are you?" I snorted. I don't why I said that, it came out of nowhere. As soon as I realised what I just said I quickly covered my hands over my mouth, my facial expression had a terrified look to it. _'Oh gosh what have you done'? _I cried to myself.

The blondes facial expression changed to a emotionless one, and then to a look of disgust. He slammed me against the tree and pinned my hands above my head using only one of his hands. He was too close to comfort. A look of pain and fear was visible to the man.

"Your very badly mannered girl, might as well just blow you up, un." The man hissed.

"Deidara, calm yourself. I need to ask this girl a few questions before we do anything to her." The crimson haired man came out from behind a tree and stood right next to Deidara. He still pinned my arms to the tree. Both the men were extremely close to comfort, I couldn't even struggle, that's how close they were.

"Fine, have it your way for now danna, un."

"Now, you look a long way from home, never seen anyone dress or look the way you do." Sasori grabbed the end of my chin in such a delicate way. No way the 'real' Sasori would ever act this sweet, he's a puppet with no emotions.

"I-I'm not from here, I don't know how I got here…" I whimpered.

"We already know that, now tell me, where exactly are you from and how did you get here?" Sasori scoffed.

"I-I'm from England, and I'm n-not really sure how I got h-here." I shuttered. I had an idea of how I did get to their world but I was never going to tell them.

"Hmm, maybe we should take her with us, I feel like she's hiding something, best not to take advantage here when those leaf are close, un."

"I agree with you for once brat, let's take her to hideout." As Sasori said this, Deidara swag me over his shoulder, I couldn't help but blush extremely red. What? He may be a murderer and scare the heck out of me but he's still hot (It was also the fact that he was grabbing my… *cough* butt in the process).

As we were moving through the trees I saw Sasori staring at me throughout the whole journey. I looked away most of the time, but when I looked right into his eyes, he smirked at me, in a lustful way, which confused my brain a lot. Why would Sasori be interested in me? He loves no one, and he can't love…

I tried not to let his expressions get the worst of me, I knew I had to escape and find a way out of here, but how? What could a normal person like me do at a time like this?

All I kept on thinking about was how to escape and when to do it. I was thinking of biting Deidara, but then they might just end up killing on the spot from rage.

Then they stopped moving and got down from the trees. And went towards what look like a normal stone hill. I was very wrong. Sasori did a couple of hand signs and opened a hidden passage leading inside the hill. It was dark, very very dark. I could not see anything.

Deidara grabbed me off his shoulders and put me down onto a chair and chained my legs and hands to it. I struggled and panicked to break free, but he was way too strong.

"Heh, you know your very alluring when your scared. Me and Sasori have many ways for girls like you to talk." Deidara cooed into my ears. A deep red blush appeared on my face, I was shaking, terrified what he meant by that…even though I already had a huge guess.

He was stroking the side of my face in such a gentle way like a lover, but his expression made it sinful and evil.

The next thing to come I really could not believe, something about them and myself, something that I would of never been able to think possible in all my life.

**This is part one of this story. (I made it much longer than I was planning to ^_^'''') The rest of it should be out by tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. **

**For my other story 'The Haunted Awakening', I will get Chapter 3 out by this week (December 25****th**** +) **

**Please review on your thoughts of this story! :D **


End file.
